Electronic devices and systems have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data, ideas, and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. These electronic devices often include processors that process information stored in a memory. The information in said memory is typically accessed by read and write operations. These so-called memory accesses usually have a designated type and improperly typed memory accesses can cause problems.